Ocean Falls High School
by TDDolphin
Summary: Set in an AU where the Total Drama teens attend the same high school, Cody and Bridgette have been friends since they were kids. Will they become more? Follow them on their journey through their junior year of high school. Drama, romance, and many other fun moments will occur over this one year. Rated T for mild language, adult situations, drinking and smoking, all involving teens.
1. Chapter 1 - The New School Year

**A/N: Hey there everybody. I am TDDolphin21, and I'm here to introduce you all to my brand new Cody/Bridgette story. The premise is pretty much set in an AU where most of the Total Drama characters all go the same high school, and the show never existed. Yeah, I know that idea has been done to death on this site. But from what I've seen, most of them seem to revolve around Duncan and Courtney as main characters. For this one though, Cody and Bridgette will be two of the main characters, with 27 other TD contestants being their classmates, as well as my own made up teachers. **

**This story won't be nearly as long as my other story. It'll probably only be 30 chapters or less. It will take place over the course of one year, during Cody's junior year in high school obviously. Also, unlike in Total Drama, this story will have real-life products and brand names, and not parodies of those things. There will be dramatic situations and plenty of fun and romantic moments leading up to the finale. And by the end, two hearts will find their way to each other, and love will blossom.**

**So sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy Ocean Falls High School!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The New School Year**

* * *

The alarm began buzzing on the dresser next to the bed. The brown-haired, skinny sixteen year old stirred from his slumber and moved his arm slowly from his blanket and turned his alarm clock off. He raised his head, revealing his azure-colored eyes, and gazed at his clock. It was 7:30 a.m.

Cody yawned, removed the blanket from his body and sat up in bed. He wore brown, striped pajama pants and a yellow night shirt that seemed a little too big for him, with a design of one of his favorite video game characters on it. It was a green dinosaur with a white underbelly, a round snout, and wearing red shoes and a red saddle on it's back.

Cody rubbed his eyes and looked around his room. His bed sat horizontally against the lower left corner of the room. A dresser sat on the other side from his bed, with a TV stand right next to it. Sitting on the stand was a twenty-five inch flat screen television, with a Nintendo Wii and an Xbox 360 connected to it. There were two doors right next to each other on the upper wall, and a wooden desk and chair next to his bed with a window placed above it.

The boy looked at all the junk that was littered around his desktop. Old pieces of homework from last year, a lamp, the case containing his DS, numerous pens, pencils and some cheat codes Cody wrote down for the video games he owned. Once Cody shook off his grogginess, he looked back at the old homework, and then realization dawned on him.

"Oh yeah. Today's the first day of school." he spoke aloud to himself.

He had forgotten that he was now a junior in high school. And he knew why. Cody shut his eyes as his mind wandered to the dream he had just been having. It had been a weird one.

Cody found himself surrounded by a world of pink clouds, with yellow lights shining around him. Looking around he saw nothing for a couple minutes. But when he turned around, he noticed that someone was standing several feet away from him with their back turned. But even at this angle, he recognized the girl.

The girl had had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and wore a light blue hoodie, grayish-blue shorts and sandals. Cody called out the girl's name. When she turned around, Cody was blessed with seeing her beautiful face, with her sea-green eyes and blonde bangs falling by her face. It was a girl he had known since the third grade. Bridgette.

Her face was red, and she looked nervous and shy when she walked toward Cody. When Cody asked her if she was okay, she shook her head, saying that there was something important that she needed to tell him. The tech geek felt himself blushing, and began stuttering.

Suddenly the surfer girl held his cheeks with her hands. Cody's eyes widened as Bridgette stared deep into his eyes. But before she could say what she wanted to say, the alarm had gone off, waking Cody up.

Again, it was a weird dream. Bridgette was a friend of his from school. They weren't best friends mind you, but they had known each other since they were kids and were on pretty good terms, maybe a step below best friends would best describe their relationship. However, she's a popular girl, and by that notion, hung out with mostly the popular kids. While he was a geek, and of course, hung out with other geeks and unpopular kids. Though he wondered why he would have a dream involving the surfer girl. It's not like he had a crush on her or anything. And even if he did, she was already dating someone else. After shrugging, he put it out of his mind. Everybody had strange dreams every once in a while after all.

Cody hoped out of bed and walked toward his door. He opened it and walked out into the hallway, then down the stairs and into the living room. The living room consisted of two red sofas connecting like an L, a red armchair next to the horizontal couch, a glass table in the center, and a giant TV cabinet filled with movies, a DVD player in the center hole, and a giant fifty inch plasma screen television against the wall. A computer desk sat behind one of the couches by the fireplace.

The geek could smell something good coming from the kitchen. When he walked in, he saw his mom cooking breakfast at the stove. Sure enough, it was eggs and bacon. Mrs. Anderson was a pretty brunette woman with long hair and blue eyes that Cody had inherited from her, she wore a green, collared shirt whose sleeves went to her elbows and gray pants. When she heard footsteps behind her, she turned and saw her son enter the kitchen.

"There's my eleventh grader!" greeted Mrs. Anderson cheerfully. "Good morning, dear."

"Hey mom." replied Cody with a smile. "Dad already head out?"

Mr. Anderson was a salesman for the Ocean Falls branch of an HVAC supply store called Breezeco. Ocean Falls is the town where he lived and went to school. It was located about three hours north of Vancouver, and close to the coast. Due to the demand of his job, Cody's dad often had to leave early in the morning to help his workmates at the store.

"Yep, he headed out at around six." she answered. "I thought I'd cook you some breakfast before you start your new school year."

Cody smiled as his mother set a plate full of eggs, bacon and buttered toast down in front of him. "I'm gonna go wake your sister up." she scratched his head as she walked by and left the kitchen.

For the next couple minutes, Cody just ate. But after finishing his eggs off, he realized that he didn't have anything to drink. So he got up and walked to the refrigerator, took out a gallon of milk and poured himself a glass. He put the milk back in the fridge and walked back to his seat. He finished off his toast, and was starting on his bacon when his mother came back with his little four-year old sister, Megan.

"Morning, Cody." chirped Megan happily. Cody's sister wore lavender footie pajamas and had long brown hair, tied in two ponytails. She carried her favorite stuffed pink turtle doll with her to the table.

"Hey there squirt." Cody replied cheerfully, bending down to hug the toddler. "Did you get some good sleep?"

"Uh-huh, Samson kept me safe from my bad dreams." she said proudly, holding up the turtle doll to her brother's face.

"Good job, Samson." Cody smiled, and patted the doll's head. He then righted himself up, ate his last piece of bacon and took his plate to the sink and washed it before putting it in the dish washer. "Thanks for breakfast, mom."

"Your welcome sweetie." she replied happily. "Is Noah picking you up today?"

"Yeah, he said he'd be here a little after eight. I guess I'd better shower and get dressed." Cody waved to his mom and sister before leaving the kitchen and heading back upstairs.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Cody was showered and dressed, and was now combing his hair. He really wished his bangs would stay down like Bridgette's would, but they remained curved upward no matter how hard he combed.

After brushing his teeth, Cody walked back to his room and put his tennis shoes on. He then got his cellphone, keys and wallet and placed them in his pockets and picked up his backpack and put it on.

Checking his clock, Cody saw that it was 8 o'clock exactly. _"Noah should be here any minute." _he thought to himself as he left his bedroom.

Noah was one of Cody's friends from school. They had known each other about as long as Cody's known Bridgette. He was smart, in fact he's probably the number one student in their class, but he was also pretty cynical, often making sarcastic remarks when people say something stupid. Noah can be difficult to get along with, but if your patient enough to stand his sarcasm, then one would see that he's not a bad person.

Cody walked downstairs and sat down on one of the couch's in the living room. He opened up his backpack to check and see if he had everything: His binder, three notebooks, a box of pens, another box of pencils, and finally, his gym uniform. Everything was here.

The geek suddenly heard his phone beep. He took it out of his pocket and saw that Noah sent him a text message telling him 'Get your ass out here.' Cody chuckled, pocketed his phone, got up from the couch and headed back for the kitchen.

Mrs. Anderson and Megan were laughing and playing with Samson at the table. "Bye mom, I'm heading for school." he informed them.

"Have a great first day, honey." said his mom with a wave. Megan also waved, which Cody returned with a grin.

"I will." he told them before dashing to the front door and heading out into the yard to find Noah's Nissan Altima on the street waiting for him. Cody smiled as he headed for his friend's car. He was ready. Ready to see his friends again, and ready for a brand new school year.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small house in a different neighborhood near Ocean Falls' beach, a sixteen year old girl had awoken and walked toward her kitchen. She had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, lime-green eyes and a pretty face, and wore a blue halter top and sky blue pajama pants with dolphins all around them.

Bridgette smiled as she reached into her fridge and pulled out an orange. She grabbed a knife from the knife rack and began cutting the citrus fruit into six pieces. Then she reached up into the cabinet above her, took out a plastic baggie and put four of the orange slices into the bag before sealing it up and putting them in her blue lunch box. She'd save them for her lunch today, as she wasn't a fan of the cafeteria's food.

The surfer girl couldn't believe that summer was already over. It seemed like only yesterday that she had been surfing the waves on the beach, hanging out with her friends and going out with Geoff for hours in a day. A bright smile came to Bridgette's face as she thought of her boyfriend. She was so happy that they had made up after their big fight a week ago. Then she frowned.

Bridgette and Geoff had been dating for over a year now, since the start of last summer. For the first year their relationship was smooth, but then during this summer, the two had begun arguing quite a lot. Granted, pretty much all couples argue at one point or another, but this summer she and Geoff seemed to argue more times than they had over their whole sophomore year.

Bridgette had a bad feeling in her gut that it was due to his friendship with Duncan. Duncan is a good friend of Geoff's, and over the last couple of years, he's started going through a rebellious phase. He cut his hair in a mohawk fashion and dyed it green, as well as pierced his lip and eyebrows, and even started smoking. All of this disgusted Bridgette. Sometimes she seriously wondered why her best friend was even dating him. Probably because Courtney was tough, and could actually challenge him if he ever got too bad.

However she was also worried about Geoff. During this summer, Duncan and his friends, as well as a couple of her friends, had gotten Geoff into partying, and that most of the time involved drinking alcohol, which she was completely against. Most of their arguments stemmed from Geoff's new party-party attitude, and her wishing he wouldn't do it so often. But thankfully, a week ago, after their fourth break up, the two of them patched things up for good, and Geoff hadn't hung out with Duncan since.

Though a part of her was worried about seeing Duncan in school, she reasoned that Courtney would probably keep him in line. Besides, she had to focus on her new classes.

She finished eating the orange slices and was just pouring two glasses of milk when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see an attractive forty-year old woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and wearing pajamas similar to Bridgette's, only without the dolphin prints.

"Morning mom." Bridgette greeted. "Just in time. I just poured you some milk, too."

"Thanks sweetie." said Ms. Summers. "You ready for a new year?"

"You know it." replied the surfer girl excitedly, taking a deep swig of her milk and licking what was left from her milk mustache. "I'm about to get in the shower now actually."

Bridgette gave her mom a quick hug before leaving the kitchen and entering their den. There wasn't much here, apart from a peach-colored couch, armchair and a large television on top of a cabinet. When she got into the hall, she passed several picture frames on the wall. One had Bridgette as a tiny infant, another was her third grade photo from picture day, then there was one of a man with brown hair and a goatee with green eyes. Her green eyes. She frowned at this picture before walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Bridgette washed her hair as the mist began hovering all around her behind the blue and purple scalloped shower curtain. While she was showering, she thought about many things, like her classes, or some of her friends.

She wondered how they were doing. Apart from Geoff, Courtney and her friend Cody occassionally (she didn't count Duncan), she hadn't seen much of her school friends this summer. Probably because Lindsay had her own boyfriend to hang with, Gwen had taken summer school classes and Courtney and Trent had gotten jobs at an ice cream shop in town. Bridgette herself had gotten a part-time job at a surf shop at the end of the school year, so she had been working for most of the summer. She counted herself lucky that she had found a job dealing with an activity she was extremely passionate about.

Bridgette turned the shower nozzles and the water turned off. Her arm stuck out from behind the curtain and grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall. After a few minutes, the surfer girl pulled the curtain, revealing her with the towel wrapped around her body. She hummed a merry tune as she stepped over the railing and exited the shower, leaving the bathroom and heading back to her room.

Ten minutes later, Bridgette was fully clothed in her light blue hoodie, grayish-blue shorts and sandals, and was tying her hair into it's usual ponytail. She looked around her room.

There was a desk below the window, which had more frames with pictures of her and her friends in them, as well as a closed white Toshiba laptop and a couple dolphin plush dolls. Her double-sized bed was set close to her door, with a blue and white striped blanket covering it. Her two surfboards, one red and yellow, the other teal with blue hawaiian flowers around it, were propped up on the wall between her closet door and dresser.

She looked at the clock on her bedframe. It was about five to eight. "Guess I'd better head out." she said, feeling excited at the prospect of returning to school. She put her backpack on, got her keys from her dresser and went to say goodbye to her mom.

Only when she got to the kitchen, she wasn't there. Then Bridgette saw a sheet of paper on the table. She went over, picked it up and saw that it was a message from her mom:

_Bridgette_

_Went to work early. I went ahead and packed your lunch for you. I hope you have a great first day back and I'll see you when you get home!_

_Love you! Mom :)_

Bridgette smiled. Ms. Summers worked as a front desk clerk at the Milton Hotel that one of her schoolmates' father owned in downtown Ocean Falls. She looked over at the counter and saw her lunch box looking thicker than it had been earlier. She grabbed it, placed it in the front part of her backpack, and left the kitchen.

Suddenly, her phone started beeping. Taking her Droid Razor out of her pocket, she looked at the message that Geoff had sent her. Bridgette sent her reply of 'I'm on my way there, now. I'll see you soon, baby!' as she opened the front door and walked outside.

It was a cloudy morning, and the temperature felt like it was in the mid-sixties. Bridgette walked over to her blue Jeep. She opened the door, took her backpack off and placed in her passenger seat. She started the trucks engine, then slowly pulled away from the curb, and drove off down the road to school, at the same time one of her friends was heading there.

_"Ocean Falls High, here I come." _she said mentally with a smile on her face.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 1. I know it wasn't much more than just an introduction to the main characters, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. And for those who had read Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story and were wondering, yes I did reuse the name Ocean Falls for Cody and Bridgette's hometown that were mentioned in that story too, as well as Megan, Cody's little sister. I don't know, I just thought it would be cool to actually show them in this story. But don't worry, my two stories aren't connected to each other, there just shout-outs in a way.**

**Anyway, next time, we see the high school, as well as Cody's and Bridgette's friends and enemies and the first conversation between Bridgette and Cody. Hope you all liked the first chapter. Feel free to let me know how I did, and stay tuned for Chapter 2: Ocean Falls High School. Until next time, good night everybody! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ocean Falls High School

**A/N: Hey ya'll, I'm back with Chapter 2 of Ocean Falls High. In this chapter we will be introduced to several more characters, as well as the high school itself. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Ocean Falls High School**

* * *

"Jeez. Took you long enough." grumbled Noah as Cody finally entered his car.

"Sorry dude." apologized Cody as he fastened his seatbelt. "I was saying goodbye to my mom and sister."

"Figures." Noah smirked, putting his Altima into Drive and pulling away from the curb. "I don't waste time with that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, cause you have five younger siblings."

"Exactly. Saying goodbye to them when I'm only gonna be gone six or seven hours is kind of a waste of time."

Cody rolled his eyes. Yeah, this is how his friend normally acted around him and their other friends. Always joking and sarcastic. But still, despite the unlikable cynical outer shell, Cody knew that Noah did actually care about his friends and family.

Sounding more serious, Noah turned to Cody as he stopped at a traffic light. "So. You found a job yet?"

Cody frowned, and put his head down. "N-Not yet." he answered truthfully.

"Did you even look at all during the summer?" Noah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I did." Cody replied defensively. "The problem is that everywhere that I've applied had already hired full rosters for the summer. I tried Gamestop, five times at three different stores."

"Dude, I wouldn't waste your time with them unless you got sales experience." Noah interrupted. The light changed green and Noah continued down the road.

"Yeah, I know." replied a dejected Cody. "But it would just be SO cool to work there." he added dreamily.

"Anywhere else?"

Cody ticked a few examples off on his fingers. "Well, there was Regal Cinema, and a couple electronic stores around Ocean Falls, I even applied to the surf store Bridgette worked at."

"Oh, I bet that application process went well." snickered Noah.

Cody frowned again, and turned to look out the window. Noah's expression changed to one of guilt. He had no idea that Cody had actually applied for work at a surf shop. But then again, a guy who spent all day playing video games and doing homework, and knows nothing about surfing, usually stands as much chance getting hired in a surf store than a tortoise does in an actual race against a hare, not including Bugs Bunny's parodies.

"So, how did they treat you?" Noah asked Cody cautiously.

"The manager let me down gently." Cody admitted sadly. "But the guy and girl by the surfboards were laughing at me behind her back. Bridgette must've been off that day, because I didn't see her there."

A part of Noah couldn't help but snicker inside. So Cody, knowing that he knew nothing about surfing, still filled out an application for Storm Surf, and ACTUALLY tried following up on it? Noah should've thought about why Cody would do this. But he had a sneaking suspiscion that his main motivation for wanting to work at Storm Surf was due to a certain friend of his that also worked there.

See, Noah, as well as a couple other of his friends had a feeling... No, scratch that. They knew that Cody harbored secret feelings for Bridgette, one of the most popular girls in school, and someone that Cody had known since they were eight. Though Cody seemed to be in denial about this, it seemed way too obvious to Noah. Not that he blaimed Cody for liking Bridgette. As far as popular kids go, she was actually nice. No, it was just that some of her friends actually did treat Cody like crap.

Not in a physical way though. No, girls like Heather, Dakota and Courtney just loved talking down about the poor guy. Be it his appearence, his interests, his personality, and guys like Duncan, Scott and Lightning always liked to joke about him being a virgin forever. Though, to his credit, Cody never seemed to be bothered by all of the comments. He just shrugged and continued with his own thing. The surf store teasing however must've been different.

Noah looked at his sad friend, and his heart went out to him. "Dude, a guy like you shouldn't work with jackasses like that anyway."

The tech geek looked at his best friend and smiled slightly. "Thanks dude. So how's your job treating you?"

Noah sighed. "I don't know man. With Netflix being all the rage now, I'm not sure how long Blockbuster's gonna stay in business. It might be time for a change soon."

"From what I here, Blockbuster doesn't pay as well as most video stores."

"Yeah, that's because my 'awesome'," Noah groaned, using quotations "boss isn't making jack in cash, and my wages, and hours, have been cut drastically because of it."

"Yeah dude, you may as well cut your loses." suggested Cody.

The rest of the ride was quiet. For the next ten minutes, Noah just drove down the road, passing buildings on both sides, before entering another suburban area. It was then that Cody looked up to see a large building in the distance.

"You ready for a new year?" Noah asked Cody with a smirk.

"You bet!" exclaimed Cody excitedly. "What classes do you have this semester?"

"First period's A.P. Canadian History, second's A.P. Biology, third's English, with third lunch period, and finally, Computer Tech." answered Noah proudly. "What about you?"

"First is English, then I also got A.P. Biology, third is P.E, also with the third lunch break, and fourth is Trigonometry."

"Nice. So we'll have the same Biology and lunch periods."

Cody nodded as Noah's Altima finally approached Ocean Falls High School. It was a large, two-floor building with large windows and doors all around it. The center of the school had an archway over the entrance doors, with ''Ocean Falls High School'' plastered on the arch and a picture of the school's mascot, an osprey, with it's wings outstretched, head up and beak open, resting on one of the "l's" in Falls and the "H" in High. A giant sidewalk led up to the doors, with a huge, circular sidewalk surrounding a garden of flowers, centered in between the porch and the sidewalk by the road. Speaking of that road, school buses were starting to arrive and drop students off by that sidewalk. Two flag poles stuck in the ground were set in the garden as well. One with the Canadian flag, and the other with the school's flag, an osprey flying in front of a pair of letters: O.F.

Noah didn't go down the road with the buses. He pulled onto a side road that led to the school's student parking lot. There was a small line as they approached the lot. "Wow, this is much more crowded than the bus stop." Cody chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry. The line doesn't last long." Noah assured his friend. "By the way, when do you take your Road test?"

"This Saturday." answered Cody. "I gotta tell you, it'll be so nice to finally start driving for once. I'm sick of always riding the bus."

Noah snickered as he finally found an empty space close to the front. He pulled his Altima into the space, turned the car off, and he and Cody reached into the back seat and grabbed their respective backpacks. They exited the car and then strapped the bags on.

"Anybody else we know get their liscence's over the summer?" Noah asked Cody.

"Zoey did from what I here, and Harold." said Cody as the two walked to the school's backdoors. "Bridgette did too." he then started looking around the parking lot for her blue Jeep. "I wonder if she's gotten here yet?"

"Aw! Is Cody-Wody worried about Bridgie-Widgie?" Noah joked in a baby voice before snickering, making Cody glare at him.

"Gee Noah, that was mature." retorted Cody sarcastically. "I can't imagine why YOU'VE never had a girlfriend yet."

Noah frowned. "Alright, touche Mr. Comedian. But seriously dude, when are you going to get over her?"

"Dude, I don't know what your talking about." exclaimed Cody, though his face was blushing. Noah snickered as his friend pushed open the doors and they entered the school.

* * *

The two geeks had entered a rather wide hallway with a low ceiling and navy blue painted walls. Three pillars, spaced equally apart on each side of the hall, connected the white-tiled floors to the ceiling. Every ten feet or so, there were rectangular windows which housed the awards and trophies that the school had won during it's now thirty-year history. Trophies in Football, Hockey, Basketball and several other sports, awards like "Region's most beautiful school" for the last five years, best teachers, and certificates for the schools numerous clubs and plays that the drama club put on. On the other wall, there were giant picture frames, each holding five class pictures from the past. All the way to 1978.

Cody and Noah walked by most of the teens just mulling around, talking to one another, or just passing the time until class started. Which was in twenty minutes. They past two sets of double doors on their left that they knew led to the gymnasium, and entered the school's cafeteria. Like most cafeterias, this one contained about a hundred circular tables, each one surrounded by ten black pull-out chairs.

After the cafeteria, they found themselves in the commons section. Two hallways branched off from here in each corner on each side of the foyer. There were more students entering the school from here due to the bus stop being just outside. Some were walking up the staircases that led to the second floor. As for Cody and Noah, the two of them walked down the hallway to their left toward their lockers, which were assigned to them during the summer.

As they passed more students Cody looked behind him, smiling and just happy about the atmosphere that the school had. It was good that these teens, none of which he knew, were talking to one another. Cody was just happy to go to a school where so many people seemed to actually like coming here, if not to learn, than to see their friends again after a long summer.

Suddenly, Noah's voice called out to him. "Cody! Watch out!"

"Huh." Cody turned back around to look at Noah. However, his head didn't even get to turn completely. Because his face had suddenly run into a pair of what felt like soft, fleshy pillows being covered by fabric. Noah's eyes widened.

Cody's faced immediately turned red when he heard a feminine voice moan slightly. Realizing what these soft objects were, he swiftly (but reluctantly) backed away from the giant breasts that he had accidently run into. He looked at them for a moment before looking up at the very pretty girl they belonged to. She had long blonde hair with a white headband in it, beautiful blue eyes, and was wearing the school's cheerleading uniform, which consisted of a white and blue croptop that exposed her belly and had the initials "O.F.H.S." in the center (where here breasts were, Cody noticed bashfully), a white and blue skirt and white shoes and socks.

"L-L-L-Lindsay..." stuttered Cody stupidly. "I-I-I didn't-" He braced himself for the slap that was sure to come, for the 'Pervert!' rant, for the terrified scream that would alert everyone in the hallway to their awkward position.

But instead...

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Lindsay suddenly apologized in her airheaded voice. "I totally wasn't paying attention. Sorry about that, um..."

Cody just stared. He knew that Lindsay was kind of an Airhead. Scratch that, she was a total Airhead. But did she not even realize where his face had been when he accidently bumped into her? Man, did he luck out! Then he heard her ask what his name was. That didn't surprise him. Lindsay was terrible with names, even getting her friends' name's, and even her boyfriend's name, wrong sometimes.

"I, um, I-I'm Cody." he stuttered. "Sorry, I-I wasn't paying attention either."

"Oh, it's okay." Lindsay replied kindly. "See ya around, Colby." she added, getting his name wrong, and continued past the two geeks, with her books pressed against her chest, and off toward her first period class.

Cody's face was still red, and he was pretty sure that he might have a nosebleed. He was too stunned to even turn around to watch her leave. Lindsay was probably the prettiest girl in school, with the most desirable body of all the girls in their class, and though it was by accident, his face had just been pressed into those thirty-eight double-D sized breasts of her's. Him of all people! He doubted her boyfriend had even gotten that far with her yet, and yet HE actually got a face-full.

Cody suddenly heard snickering to his left. He turned to see Noah trying not to bust out laughing. But when he saw Cody's blushing face, his will broke, and he laughed hysterically.

"O-Oh dude, you should see your face!" he snickered, laughing almost to tears.

"S-Shut up." whispered an embarrassed Cody, who began to walk toward his locker.

Noah grinned wickedly and followed after his friend. "So. How did they feel?"

"I said shut up!" snapped Cody. A moment later, he looked up to see their lockers coming into view. As well as some of their other friends.

One of them was a scrawny, red-haired boy with green, tinted glasses, peach fuzz on his chin and a slightly hunched neck. He wore a blue t-shirt with a smiley-face design on it, over a dark pink long-sleeved t-shirt, brownish-green jeans, and blue and white sneakers. He was talking to a rather heavy-set teen boy with glasses and peach fuzz of his own, only his were circular and brown. He had brown, curly hair that looked styled almost like a small afro, and he wore a cream-colored sweatshirt with horizontal orange and yellow bars circled in the fabric, as well as blue shorts and red sneakers.

Next to the two boys were another boy and two girls. The small african-canadian boy wearing large, circular glasses, a red hoodie, orange shorts and tennis shoes looked to be setting up his locker, while the taller of the two girls, with red hair tied in two ponytails, and a pink flower in her hair, wearing a red croptop with her cleavage and belly slightly exposed, a black strap around her neck, brown capri pants, and high-heeled wedges, was talking with the much shorter girl, who had pale skin, long blonde hair and wore a green sweater, black skirt, purple leggings and black slip-on shoes.

Cody smiled as he and Noah walked over to their friends: Harold, Sam, Cameron, Zoey and Dawn.

"Hey guys." he greeted cheerfully as he opened up his locker.

"Cody, dude!" exclaimed Sam happily, high-fiving his favorite gaming partner. "How's it goin'?"

"Hey there, Cody." added Cameron. "Did you have a good summer?"

"Yeah. A lot of job hunting, but it was still pretty fun." replied Cody.

"Nice to see you all too." grumbled Noah, a little miffed at being ignored.

"Sorry Noah. Gosh!" exclaimed Harold. "Lighten up, I was about to say hi to you."

"Just as cynical as always, I see." joked Zoey.

"Oh that part of me will never change. Believe it." proclaimed Noah with a smirk. Zoey just rolled her eyes.

"Cody, why's your face so red?" Sam asked.

Cody was in the process of putting one of his binders into his locker, but froze at that question. Noah began snickering again. But before the tech geek could come up with an excuse, Dawn suddenly piped up.

"Cody, I can sense your heartrate increasing. And your aura has turned from gold into a bright pink. Did something happen involving a girl?"

Oh yeah, that was a special, and rather weird, talent of Dawn's. She knew how to read a person's aura somehow. Cody had always thought she just knew how to read people really well, but nope. It was auras. What he supposed that meant was that she could tell what a person was feeling, though thankfully, not what they were thinking.

At Dawn's question though, everyone turned to look at Cody inquizitively. He didn't like the bright spotlight shining down on him. Even those these guys were his closest friends, a part of him wanted to keep what happened a moment ago to himself. Besides, they wouldn't have believed him.

"Cody got a facefull of Lindsay's boobs a moment ago." Noah told them, still snickering.

"Noah!" gasped Cody, feeling embarassed.

"Lindsay? Lindsay who?" inquired Cameron, scratching his head in confusion.

"Wait! Are you talking about Lindsay Ivory?" Harold piped up. "The prettiest girl in school?"

"The cheerleader? The one with the E-cups?" added Zoey with wide eyes.

An even deeper shade of magenta spread across Cody's face as his friends described the right woman, particularly when Zoey mentioned her cup size. He nodded.

"Lucky-y." proclaimed Harold, which earned a smack to the back of the head from Zoey.

"Nice one, Cody!" congratulated Sam. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"B-But it was accident." Cody stuttered stupidly. "We weren't paying attention to where we were going."

"It's okay Cody, I know it was an accident." said Dawn calmly, she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "We know your not the kind of boy to do that to a girl intentionally. No matter what the horrible people around here may say about you."

Cody's awkwardness faded and was replaced with a grateful grin. "Thanks Dawn."

"Your welcome. So what classes do you all have?"

The seven of them went over their schedules. And to their delight, they all had the same lunch period together. Sam and Dawn would both be in Cody's first period English class, with them also being in third period P.E. together, along with Harold. Zoey and Cameron were in the same third period Art III class.

"Oh, we need to find out if Izzy and Owen will be in our lunch too." said Harold hopefully.

"Ugh, I'm not sure if I could survive lunch with Izzy again." whined Noah, holding his forehead.

"Where are Owen and Izzy?" wondered Cody curiously.

"Here we are!" a female voice practically shouted in his ear, making the tech geek jump in fright.

As Cody tried to get his heart under control, he turned around to look at his two other friends. One, the boy, was very fat with messy blonde hair, wearing a white t-shirt with a teal maple leaf in the center, green shorts and green tennis shoes. The girl was a curvy redhead with long orange hair and wearing a green sleeveless hoodie, that slightly showed off her belly, with the hood and the armholes' edges being white, blue jean short-shorts and green slip-on shoes.

The girl began to laugh aloud, somewhat crazily. "Oh-ho, I got you good." teased Izzy.

"Hey guys! It's good to see you all again!" Owen cheered as he ran over and pulled Cody, Noah, Harold and Sam into a big group hug.

"My ribs are breaking!" Noah complained as his ribs were being squeezed by his large friend's gerth. After a moment, Owen set him and the other three down and went over to group hug with Cameron, Zoey and Dawn.

"So when's lunch?" Owen asked as his stomach began to growl.

"Well all of ours are in third lunch." Cameron answered. "When are your's and Izzy's?"

"Ooh, Ooo, ooo, we have third lunch too!" Izzy chirped excitedly. "I have third period P.E. and Big O has English!"

"So we'll be in the same English class." said Noah without much emotion.

"We will? Awesome!" Owen cheered.

Everyone in the circle laughed cheerfully at the large teenager's optimism, even Noah grinned slightly. Owen was probably his best friend in this circle after Cody. There was just something about his cheerfulness that he couldn''t find it in his cynical heart to dislike him. Well, except for his eating habits.

Harold took out his cellphone and saw that the time was 8:29 a.m. "Okay guys, we got ten minutes and thirty-three seconds before our classes begin." he informed everyone.

Owen and Izzy waved to the others and left. Their lockers were just a ways down this hall. The seven remaining friends got their required books and equipment for their respective classes and bid each other farewell before going off in different directions. Cody, Sam and Dawn all heading down the hallway back to the Commons. Their English class was on the second floor in Room H-23.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another hall of the school, Bridgette had just arrived at her locker. She opened up her bag and began placing items that she wouldn't need for her first period class into the compartment, and kept one of her binders and some pens in her spare arm before shoving the entire backpack onto one of the hooks before shutting the door.

"Bridgette!" cried a rather excited voice.

The blonde turned around to see a pretty hispanic teenaged girl with short, brown hair, freckles, and wearing the same cheerleader uniform that Lindsay had wore, running toward her. Smiling, she opened her arms up as Courtney jumped into them, giving her a big hug.

"Hey Courtney, did you enjoy your summer?" Bridgette asked as she pulled away from their hug.

"Pfft, no!" replied Courtney rather scathingly. "I am never going back to that stupid ice cream shop again." then she added more cheerfully. "Man, it's good to be back in school!"

Bridgette waited for a moment while Courtney put everything away into her locker. Once the brunette did, the two girls began walking to their first class.

"So, anyone else we know in English?" Courtney asked her friend.

"Geoff will be there." replied Bridgette with a dreamy expression on her face. The Type A rolled her eyes, but still had a smile.

"So you two made up, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, we made up a week ago. I'm so glad too. He's really a sweatheart. You know, when he's aware of what he does and says."

"Wasn't that like your fourth break-up though?"

"Yes." grumbled Bridgette, sounding rather annoyed. "The point is that we made up, and he hasn't partied nearly as hard since."

"Where is he anyway?" Courtney inquired curiously. "I'm surprised that you two aren't walking to class together."

"Well, he sent me a text message wondering if I had gotten to school yet. Maybe he's with his teammates. He hasn't seen them much during the break from school. Why aren't you with Duncan?"

"Hmph." scoffed Courtney. "He told me that he was going to go look for Scott and Mal once we got here. I can't believe he didn't want to at least walk with me to my locker."

The two had just entered the school's common area. Bridgette frowned. She wanted to tell Courtney to just leave the guy. He was nowhere near good enough for her in her mind. Courtney sighed. "So, anybody else?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

Bridgette shook her head as they approached the staircase. "Not that I know." The two girls were about to climb the stairs when Bridgette suddenly noticed someone that she knew walking with two of friends toward the same staircase.

"Cody!" she called out.

Cody had been talking with Dawn and Sam until he heard a female voice call out to him. Looking to where the stairs were, he noticed a beautiful blonde-haired girl waving at him. Cody smiled as he, Dawn and Sam approached Bridgette and Courtney.

Courtney however didn't look at all pleased to see Cody. She glared down at the tech geek before turning to Bridgette and saying rather nastily. "I'll be in class, Bridge." The Type A spun around and went up the stairs, leaving a rather dejected Cody behind.

Cody sighed. Courtney was one of the people in this school who seemed to dislike him the most. He wondered why? Was it because her boyfriend didn't like him, or maybe because some of her other friends hated him? Or was she just angry at him because one of his friends actually managed to take the class president spot away from her? She was very sour at Noah for that.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, annoyed at her friend's treatment of Cody. She then turned back to the tech geek. "I'm sorry about her. I don't know what her problem is." She then began to walk with Cody and his two friends.

"Oh, don't worry about it." muttered Cody. "So how've you been?"

"I've been okay. I did a lot of surfing during the summer. Well, when I wasn't working anyway. How about you?"

"A lot of job searching." answered Cody, feeling dejected again. "Not one place I applied to would give me an interview. I applied to game stores, movie stores, movie theaters, but nothing."

"Don't worry, I'm sure something will come up." Bridgette assured him. "So where are you all heading to?"

"We're all going to Room H-23 English." replied Dawn.

"Really, that's my first class too!"

"Really! That's awesome!" exclaimed Cody, whose heart began beating for some reason.

The four teens finished climbing the stairs and found themselves on the second floor. Like the first, there were four hallways branching off from the foyer, with a wider one in front of them that led toward the Library and some of the elective classes. However, Cody, Bridgette, Dawn and Sam walked to their left and went down the hallway toward English.

"So is Storm Surf treating you okay?" Cody asked the surfer girl.

"Yep. I may be close to getting a promotion." she informed. "The other day, these two guys came in shouting about why the surfboard wax they had bought didn't seem to have worked and asked for their money back. And I told them that Surfshine was among the best board polishers on the market right now, but they didn't believe me..."

As Bridgette continued telling her story to Cody, Sam and Dawn just rolled their eyes playfully as they saw their friend's blushing face. Bridgette didn't really seem to be paying them much attention. But then again, she was pretty good friends with Cody, and really just him, not with the rest of their group. Dawn just thought that these two were so cute when they talked.

"So finally, Sandy, the manager, came out from the back to see what was going on." Bridgette continued. "After taking both sides of the story, she asked to see their boards. It was then that she noticed that they were clean. Very clean. When she told them that Surfshine seemed to be working fine to her, the idiots suddenly started to sweat. They kept demanding for their money back, but Sandy said that she couldn't do that without seeing their receipt, which they didn't have. So finally, she threatened to call the cops on them, which got them to leave finally. She said that I had handled the situation pretty well, and that if I kept it up, I could be promoted to Assistant Manager within a couple years."

"Great job, Bridge." congratulated Cody. "You'd make a great Assistant Manager in my mind."

"Thanks Cody. You're sweet." replied the surfer girl graciously. This comment made Cody blush even deeper than before.

After navigating their way through hundreds of students, Cody, Bridgette, Sam and Dawn were about twenty feet away from Room H-23. Cody felt anxious as he continued toward his first period class. He always felt this way on the first day of school, but particularly when it came to the first class on the first day of school.

He let Bridgette go before him as they entered their classroom. The two of them mentally ready for the beginning of junior year.

* * *

**Okay, so that was Ocean Falls High School Part 2. What did you all think? I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review. Not really much for me to say this time as far as author's notes go. Meh, oh well. I'll get to writing the next chapter soon, so stay tuned for Chapter 3 - Friends and Foes.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mean Girls

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it's taken me a bit to get back into this. I had a reviewing project going on another site, so it had taken time away from my stories. That, along with work, caused me a great deal of grief to the point where I had a slight, um, well let's just say I went through a couple problems due to my exhaustion, and I needed a small break. But, I'm okay now, and I'm ready to start writing again. So, I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting.**

**Apart from that, there's not much else for me to say. So let's go ahead and get started. Here we'll be introduced to more characters from the show. Some will appear, while a couple others are mentioned. But don't worry, for they'll appear in the story shortly. Most will probably be in the next chapter. But for now, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Mean Girls**

* * *

There were about ten other students in the classroom when Cody and Bridgette entered with Sam and Dawn. Cody could see Courtney sitting in a desk in the front row, talking with a boy who had black hair that reached his neck and wore a light green shirt with camo-colored sleeves, black jeans and sandals. He was another popular boy: Trent.

Unlike Courtney though, Cody got along with Trent pretty okay. They were in the same Guitar class during freshmen year and they would talk frequently. He, like Bridgette, wasn't one of those popular kids who treated the geeks, nerds and other unpopular kids like they were scum.

Courtney waved at Bridgette when she saw her enter, but then she noticed the tech geek coming in behind her, and immediately frowned, turning away to look at the whiteboard. Bridgette rolled her eyes before turning to look at Cody. "I'll talk to you later, Cody." she said with a smile.

"Yeah." sighed Cody. He walked over to a desk by the window and sat down. Dawn sat in the desk to his right, while Sam sat directly behind him in the last desk in their line. He really wished he knew why Courtney was so repulsed by him. He hadn't done anything to her. At least, not that he knew of.

"Don't worry about Courtney, Cody." Dawn tried to assure him.

"Yeah dude, she's just being a witch." added Sam rather scathingly.

Cody nodded, but he still felt rather sad as he looked over to see Bridgette, Courtney and Trent talking.

"Why do you talk with that loser?" Courtney whispered to Bridgette coldly.

"Ugh! This again?" Bridgette retaliated. "Seriously Courtney, why do you dislike Cody?"

"Uh, duh, because he's a loser. Like I just said." answered Courtney, as if that were obvious.

"Please, you don't even know him! You know, ever since you started dating Duncan and started hanging around with Heather, you've been treating Cody as if he's a slug. Your changing, Courtney. In fact, I think the only reason you dislike him is because Duncan and Heather do? So, am I right?"

Courtney looked rather indignant at Bridgette's accusation. "I don't think I need to justify myself just because you don't agree with me."

"That sounds like something Heather would say." Bridgette pointed out irritably.

Courtney looked scandilized. With a loud "Hmph!", she gathered up her books and went over to another desk away from Bridgette and Trent, who just shook his head.

"What's her damage?" he wondered.

"She just doesn't want to admit that I'm right." whispered Bridgette bitterly.

From the other side of the classroom, Cody watched as Courtney left her desk, looking a little angry, and walked over to the front desk in his and Sam's row. Before she sat down, she noticed that he had been staring at her. The Type A shot him a venomous glare, which sent a shiver down his spine. He opened his binder and hid his face behind it.

As the classroom steadily filled up with more students, their English teacher, Ms. Felton, entered the room and made for her desk. Ms. Felton looked to be in her early thirties, she had brown hair that reached just past her shoulders and wore a green, blue and white-striped sweatshirt and blue jeans.

"All right you guys, quiet down." she called in a loud, but still pleasent-sounding voice. "Less than thirty seconds until the bell rings, so we might as well get started."

Suddenly, a teenaged boy shot into the room from the hallway, heaving heavily as he bent down to catch his breath. Cody recognized him as Bridgette's boyfriend, and Quarterback of the football team, Geoff Muniz. He was tall, muscular and had blonde hair that reached past his shoulders and wore a pink collared t-shirt, dark blue shorts and sandals. A second later, the school bell rang.

"Right on time, Quarterback." laughed Ms. Felton good-naturedly. "Go ahead and take your seat."

"Righto Teach." he replied with a grin. He walked over to the seat where Courtney had previously occupied and sat next to Bridgette, who smiled fondly at the handsome blonde.

For some reason, Cody felt his insides squirm at the sight of Bridgette looking at her boyfriend lovingly. She looked so happy to be near the party-boy quarterback. He looked away, feeling even more sad than before and not really knowing why.

"Alright class, let's get started." said Ms. Felton. Cody looked up as the rest of the class looked toward their teacher. After going through roll call, she addressed the class again. "I'm Ms. Felton, your English Eleven teacher for the semester. I don't really have much to go into detail about myself right now, but just know that if I ever here you make fun of the Vancouver Canucks, I will snap on you."

Most of the class laughed, including Cody. It seemed that Ms. Felton had a bit of a comedic side to her.

"Now then..." Ms. Felton walked over to a bookshelf behind her desk on the left side of the whiteboard, and gathered up a huge stack of English textbooks. "Who wants to help me pass these out?"

"I will!" Courtney practically screamed excitedly. Some teens laughed, including Geoff, while Bridgette just rolled her eyes. She got out of her seat and took about fifteen books from Ms. Felton's load.

"Thanks Courtney." the teacher said gratefully. She walked over to Bridgette's side of the classroom while Courtney passed out books on her side. Cody gulped as the mocha-skinned beauty got closer to his desk. She handed the textbooks to each person in the two rows she walked between. Then she saw Cody.

Courtney pretended that he wasn't even there as she just dropped his textbook onto his desk. She did the same with Dawn's and Sam's book. As Courtney walked back up to her desk, Dawn glared at the cheerleader, while Sam looked fearful and Cody hung his head again, sighing sadly.

* * *

Over an hour later, the school bell rang. Cody gathered up his books and walked out of the classroom with Sam and Dawn. Not much had happened in Ms. Felton's class apart from reading through the first story in their textbooks. Cody looked ahead and noticed that Geoff and Bridgette were walking side by side, holding hands and talking pleasently with one another.

He once again felt a pain in his chest at the sight. _"Err! Why do I get like this everytime I see her with Geoff?"_ he thought to himself. And that was a good question. He only ever got like this anytime that Bridgette hung around with her boyfriend. He thought back to the dream he had this morning of him and Bridgette surrounded by pink clouds, and his heart began to beat. His eyes widened as a sudden thought occured to him.

_"Wait... am I..."_ he wondered mentally.

"Ugh! Can you move any slower?!" came an irritated voice from behind him, interrupting his thoughts. Suddenly, Cody and Sam felt themselves get shoved aside as Courtney sped past them.

"Oooh! She makes me so mad!" snapped Dawn, watching the Type A cheerleader's back as she sped walked down the hall.

"Yeah, Courtney is pretty scary. Isn't she Cody?" said Sam.

Cody sighed, momentarily forgetting his new thoughts of a particular blonde he had known since they were kids. "I just wish I knew why she hates me so much. Maybe she is bitter because Noah was elected Class President over her, and she's just making my life miserable for being his friend."

The three entered the Commons area when Dawn scoffed. "Why? She's already Student Council President, a National Honor Society member and a cheerleader," Dawn stated, ticking off her accomplishments on her fingers "What more does she want?"

"She's just an Overachiever." said Cody as the three of them started walking down the stairs. "She's been like that ever since we were kids."

"Dude, I wouldn't worry about it." Sam said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's just an ultra-competitive rich girl whose dating the bad boy of the school. It's just how she is."

Cody's eyes widened at Sam's words. He stopped just at the bottom of the stairs and turned to the gamer. "Wait! You don't mean Duncan, do you?"

"Well... Yeah, didn't you know he and Courtney are dating now?"

"N-No..." Cody confessed. Duncan Myers, as Sam had said, was the bad boy of Ocean Falls High. Cody was one of Duncan's favorite people to pick on. He often skipped school, and has been suspended several times in the past due to this and other antics. How could someone like Courtney choose to date a jerk like Duncan? The two couldn't have been more different. Cody must have been so busy during the summer with trying to find a job that he hadn't noticed.

"Well, I guess that explains why she isn't a big fan of mine. Duncan hates me after all, so I guess he got her to do the same thing."

"That's a horrible reason to dislike you." Dawn cried indignantly.

"Hey, I didn't say it was a good reason." mumbled Cody sadly as he started walking toward the hall where their lockers were.

"C'mon Cody," pleaded Sam, noticing his friend's sad face. "let's talk about something else. So have you reserved Pokemon Journeys for the Wii, yet?"

Appreciative for the change of subject, Cody replied. "Of course, the latest trailer looked so sweet! It's awesome that you can have up to nine Pokemon this time, and that you can choose three starting Pokemon."

"I know, they're really going all out for this one! You can even create your own character!" Sam said excitedly. "The gameplay and graphics look really good too."

"I can't wait to play as Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur again."

Dawn rolled her eyes, not really interested in a game where imaginary animals battle each other. "Boys." she muttered to herself as they reached their lockers at last. The only ones there were Harold and Noah, who were talking about what went on during their History class. Well, actually it was more of Harold talking about it a LOT, while a tick began to form on Noah's forehead.

"Hey guys, anything interesting go on in History?" Cody asked the two.

"Oh hey, Cody." greeted Harold pleasently. "Heck yeah there was. We started out about how the Aboriginals travelled over from the Bering Strait and into what is now present-day Yukon Territory. It's really fascinating that the Strait used to be a land bridge over twenty-four thousand years ago before the sea covered it up. We also-"

Noah suddenly slapped a hand to his mouth. "If you keep talking, I'm gonna tear the lips off your face." he growled in annoyance. He turned to Cody and the other two. "He hasn't shut up about our lesson since we left class."

"Gosh! What's so wrong with liking what you learn?" Harold responded irritably.

"Nothing really, except when the exposition is coming from your mouth in that Napoleon Dynamite voice." Noah replied with a smirk. Harold crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at the cynical bookworm, then turned away looking grumpy.

"So Harold, you see the new trailer for Pokemon Journeys?" Sam asked Harold, trying to cut the tension. Even though Cody knew that Noah was just joking.

"Oh yeah! Man it looks sweet!" Harold replied, feeling better at the mention of the amazing game. "October isn't getting here fast enough."

"Ugh! C'mon Cody. Let's go before I have to here about how awesome Jigglypuff is." Noah grumbled, gathering his books and waiting for the tech geek to join him.

"All right, all right." Cody said swiftly. "See you guys in P.E. next period." he said to the other three.

"Bye, Cody." Dawn said pleasently with a wave.

"Good luck with Noah, dude." warned Harold.

"But... Jigglypuff IS awesome." Sam said to the his fellow game nerd, who looked at him in a "Are you serious?" sort of way.

Cody and Noah walked to their A.P. Biology class, which was on the next hall over from where they were now. There was a small hallway that connected this one with the science hall, so naturally, the two chose to go this way to save them some time.

The bridge hall consisted of a few classrooms and more lockers. About thirty students were mulling about talking to each other. They seemed to be made up of mostly freshmen, due to some of them being about as tall as Cody.

"So, how was English?" Noah asked curiously as the two navigated their way through the sea of teens.

Cody looked down as he was reminded of Courtney again. "Well, we read a story, our teacher is pretty funny, Courtney seems to hate me. Not much."

"Oh god, Courtney Estevez? She's in your class?" Noah groaned. When Cody nodded, the cynic started to snicker. "Did she say anything about me?"

"Why would she? She never talks to me. And when she does it usually isn't pleasently."

"I just wanted to know if she's still sore at me for beating her." Noah grinned.

"So she is mad at you. Maybe that's why she's been cold to me today. Either that or Duncan talked her into hating me. Did you know she's dating him now?"

Noah scoffed. "Typical. They always go for the bad boys. Anything else?"

"Well, I also had Trent Stephens in my class, as well as Geoff Muniz and Bridgette."

A sly look came to Noah's face at this news. He turned to grin at Cody. "Really, did you give her a kiss?"

"Dude, I just said Geoff was there too!" exclaimed Cody as his face turned beat red. He wasn't ready to be reminded of what he was thinking about Bridgette a few moments ago yet. "Stop joking about that."

"Okay, okay." Noah said calmly. Then he grinned again. "But I can still make fun about you and Lindsy's boobs, right?" he joked.

Cody started to sputter, embarassed and blushing even harder than before. But before he could come up with a come back, he looked ahead to see that several students were backing away from the center of the hall, looking rather afraid. Then his eyes widened. There was only one person in Ocean Falls High School that could make the students part the hallway like the Red Sea. And it wasn't Duncan.

Sure enough once the students made the path clear Cody saw one of the most popular, and meanest, girls in Ocean Falls. She was a tall asian girl, with long black hair, gray eyes, a pretty face, and wearing the same cheerleader uniform that Courtney had been wearing. Her name was Heather Davison. Behind her was her best friend, Dakota Milton, the daughter of the Milton Hotel's owner who Bridgette's mom works for. She looked practically identical to Heather, only she was caucasian, had aqua-green eyes, and her long hair was blonde. Dakota wore the Ocean Falls cheer uniform like Heather and Courtney. As did the third girl walking behind them. Upon closer inspection, Cody noticed it was Lindsay.

Cody felt his face heat up at the sight of the buxom blonde. Why did she have to show up now? After Noah had just been making fun of him about their little bump-in earlier. He wanted to forget that little accident. Noah however, didn't look to be in a joking mood as he glared at the Queen Bee and her posse of cheerleader friends.

Heather in turn gave death glares to all the frightened freshmen who had stepped out of her way to allow her to pass. Dakota was also scowling, Lindsay however, seemed oblivious to the fear etched on the students faces as she walked by them and was happily humming a tune by Christina Aguilera.

"Come on, dude." Cody said to Noah hastily. "Our class is right there, let's get in there before they see us."

He started shoving Noah toward their biology class. When...

"Oh, hi Colby!" he heard Lindsay call out pleasently. This made Cody freeze.

Heather looked at her rather stupid friend before looking over to see who she was talking to. A look of wicked glee spread across her face as she noticed two of her favorite losers to pick on. She, Dakota and Lindsay all stopped right in front of the two geeks. The activity in the hallway had started up again as everyone began to rush to their classes.

"Well, well. Look who we finally ran into girls." Heather said to her friends with a nasty smirk. "Two of Ocean Falls most pathetic virgins."

Noah frowned as Dakota began to snicker stupidly. Lindsay didn't laugh however. "Gee, how original Miss I'm-So-Insecure-About-My-Self-esteem." Noah groaned as Cody looked a little down-trodden. "Nice to see you've been coming up with new insults over the summer."

"Shut it, No-It-All!" Heather snapped back.

"Ah, so you have thought of something new." Noah pressed forward with a smirk.

Heather growled. Realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere with Noah, she turned to Cody. Like she hoped, he had become petrified at her leer.

"What's wrong with you, Nerdling? Cat got you tongue? Or were just staring at my boobs like you always do, you perv."

"Wh-wh-what? I don't stare at-" Cody stuttered. But he was cut off.

"Don't play dumb, you freak." interrupted Dakota. "We all know you've got a wandering eye. That weird goth girl has mentioned it before. And you wonder why you haven't had a girlfriend yet?"

Cody froze at Dakota's words. The weird goth girl she was talking about was most likely Gwen Mason. She was friends with Cameron and Zoey, and was one of Bridgette's really good friends. But she was also someone who hated him. Though this time, he knew exactly why.

See, once Cody had begun freshmen year, he had a huge crush on Gwen. And because they had just gotten into high school, Gwen was starting to physically develop into a woman. Which made her body look incredibly good, and was like a dinner bell for Cody's raging hormones at the time. But because he wasn't sure how to treat women, he had done something incredibly stupid. One time, he had been talking with her and had the impulse to touch one of her breasts. When he did, she had been rightfully furious and slapped him dead in the face. He had almost gotten suspended because of it, and Gwen never spoke to him again after that. Heather of course had found out, due to her being the top freshmen and having powerful influence over the other kids in their grade, and had been calling him a pervert ever since.

Cody felt like he was going to cry. He couldn't take back what he had done two years ago. But he hadn't come onto a girl ever since. Surely that should've dropped all of Heather and Dakota's insults about it. But nope. They still liked to remind him of that past transcreption. And what's worse. a part of him thought he deserved it.

Cody's hurt face gave Heather great pleasure. But suddenly, she realized something. She turned to glare at Lindsay. "Hey, why did you greet him earlier?!" she asked harshly.

Lindsay looked rather taken aback by her friend's tone, and was downright afraid of the look she gave her. "Um. I-I just. Accidently bumped into him earlier, and I said sorry when he gave me his name."

Heather facepalmed. "Lindsay, what have I told you before?!"

"That I should get a breast reduction?" Lindsay answered timidly. This made Cody blush and Noah snicker.

"No, not that. You shouldn't be so polite to freaks like him!" she said scathingly, pointing behind her into Cody's chest. "How many times have I told you that?" She then took her by the wrist and none-too-gently dragged Lindsay away down the hall. "Ugh! You've still got a lot to learn, Lindsiot."

Lindsay looked dejected as her friend roughly dragged her away. Dakota followed after them after shoving Cody out of her way. But he didn't care about that right now. He had been looking at the way Heather was pulling Lindsay. His misery was slowly turning into anger. Insulting him on a constant basis was one thing, but how can someone treat one of their friends so cruelly? And for such a stupid reason!

Noah had noticed the look on his best friend's face. "Dude, are you alright?" he asked, with legit concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cody replied. But Noah could tell from how cold his tone was that he wasn't. He just walked by him and entered their biology classroom. Noah sighed before following him inside.

* * *

Cody finally began to calm down by the end of A.P. Biology. Noah breathed a sigh of relief, though he could tell that Cody was still a little upset. An hour and half later, Cody and Noah headed back to their lockers to get ready for their next class. Cody for P.E. and Noah for English.

"Dude, you shouldn't let what Heather says get to you." Noah finally told him straight up.

"Huh. Oh, no, I'm not upset about that anymore." he lied.

"That lie was a pathetic Cody."

Cody frowned, and turned away from Noah. "Okay, I am still a little upset about that. But can you blame me? She's right in a way."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can, and NO she's not!" he exclaimed. "You haven't done anything to a girl to make her smack you for two years now. In fact, I applaud how much self-control you've learned since then. You've come a long way, and I'm sure if you ask a girl out now, she'd say yes. You know, as long as she's single."

Cody turned back to Noah and smiled gratefully. This was the side of Noah that he hardly ever showed, but Cody was glad that he would show when one of his friends was feeling down. He felt that it was time to admit something that he'd been thinking about since this morning.

"Well, actually. Now that you mention it. There is a girl that I'd really like to ask out." he confessed. "But the problem is that she is taken."

Noah grinned. "You know what, you don't even have to say who. I had a feeling there was a reason why you'd get a little jealous whenever she's with Geoff."

"Really, your not gonna make fun of me about it?" Cody asked, rather stunned.

"Oh, I'm gonna make fun of you about it." Noah admitted, making Cody frown. "Just not when you're feeling so down. I'll wait until lunch. Do any of the others know yet?"

Cody shook his head, as the two finally made it to their lockers. They both put away their Biology books and gathered the supplies they would need for their next class.

Cody draped his gym bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch, dude. And thanks for the talk." he said to Noah appreciatively.

"Yep. Hope you feel better. And I hope the jocks don't kill you in P.E."

Cody chuckled as he turned and waved back to his best friend. After navigating his way through the students he had made it back into the Commons area. Many students were going down the hall to his right toward the cafeteria, due to first lunch starting now. Since gym class was past the cafeteria, he made to follow them. He didn't get far before he suddenly heard someone calling out his name.

"Cody! Wait up!"

Cody felt his insides jump a bit. He turned around and sure enough, it was Bridgette. "Hey you." he greeted pleasently.

"Hey. Where are you heading? Lunch?" she asked when she finally caught up to the tech geek.

"Nope, P.E." he answered, doing his best to control his nerves as he talks to her. The two began walking together.

"Really, me too." she informed. It was then that Cody noticed her gym bag in her left hand.

"Cool. So we have two classes together, huh? Any chance you have Trigonometry in A-12 for your next class?"

"As a matter-of-fact, I do." she answered with a slight giggle, stunning Cody.

"Oh, really? That's awesome."

"So how was Biology?" Bridgette asked as she walked past a couple of the school's football players.

Cody's face fell slightly. "Oh, it was good... But I did run into Heather before me and Noah got there."

Bridgette's eyes narrowed at the mention of Heather. He told her about everything she and Dakota had said to him, as well as Heather's treatment of Lindsay. The two were about halfway through the cafeteria before the surfer girl spoke up.

"Urgh! I wish I knew why Lindsay hangs out with her so much." she said heatedly. "She's so nice, and Heather is just so mean!"

"Has she ever told you why?" Cody asked as the two finally left the cafeteria.

"No. She just tells me that there's more to Heather than everybody thinks. And what's worse, Courtney seems to be turning into another kind of Heather since she joined the cheer squad and became Heather's friend."

Cody felt a pain in his chest at the mention of Courtney. He wondered whether he should ask Bridgette if she knew why she didn't like him. But they had approached the gymnasium, and the girl's locker room was at the end of the hall next to the doors that led to the parking lot, so he decided not to.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." Bridgette said to him before walking toward the girl's locker room.

"Mm hm." came Cody's quick reply. His eyes wandered downward, and he looked right at Bridgette's butt as she walked away. He had to admit, she had a pretty nice... Cody shook his head violently as he began blushing again. What was he thinking? Feeling embarrassed, he hurried to his right and went through the doors that led to the boy's locker rooms.

Little did he know that he was being watched by three individuals who had seen him and Bridgette talking. One of them glared at the tech geek as he walked into the locker rooms.

* * *

**Ooooh, cliffhanger! Who could these three individuals possibly be? And Cody finally admits his feelings for Bridgette. What will his friends think about this? All of this and more will be revealed next time.**

**So yeah, there's something I mention in the story that I want to address. Pokémon Journeys is not a real game, but is in fact, one that I had created myself. See, I like to think of ideas for video games in my head from time to time. And this is one of them. Basically, it's a Pokémon game that takes place in a new region, and has most of the Pokémon from the first 4 generations in it. You create your own character, and you choose between 4 teams of three Pokémon each. Team 1 is Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, Team 2 is Cyndaquil, Chikorita and Totodile, and the other teams are the starters from the other two regions. The trainers use three Pokémon at a time, and can have up to nine in their party. I don't know, I thought this would be a good idea for a Pokémon game. Anyway, that's why I mentioned it in this story. Let me know if you like that idea for a game, or if you think I'm crazy for thinking of my own game ideas. Either is okay.**

**Also, I have to admit. Since I've been away from the writing scene for a while, I'm a little worried that the scene with Heather's debut wasn't long enough, or even really that good. I don't know, maybe I'm reading into it too much. I tried my best, and I hope it was satisfactory. Also, in case anyone is wondering, the first day of school will end next chapter. The reason why I'm doing this is so that I can introduce the TD characters that will be in the story to you, as well as what relationships they have with the others right now before I start shaking things up.**

**So what did everybody think? Feel free to leave a review if you want. I'd be glad to here what you thought. And stay tuned for Chapter 4. See ya'll soon!**


End file.
